Shugo Chara: New Adventure
by mcdinh
Summary: This story happens two years after the wedding. A new heroine appeared. Anu Hitami, 14 years old, very shy, has two shugo charas of her own. Rain, a rebellious devil, a furious tiger. X characters started to appear again, new enemies appeared. With new powers and familiar faces, will Anu be able to face them?


**Shugo Chara: New Adventure**

**Author's Note: Hi guys. As you already know, I'm creating another story of Shugo Chara with a different characters I made up. Don't worry, you will be seeing the important characters in the story, like Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, and so on. I'll do my best to make the story as good as possible. Please enjoy, and don't forget to read, write, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own my characters (Anu, Mai, Ayuta, etc,), and stories I created, only peachpit owns shugo chara.**

**Chapter 1: A New Face, A New Adventure.**

"Anu, hurry up, you will be late for school!"

Anu struggled to get comb her hair and school uniform on. As she look at herself in the mirror, she can tell she was ready. Anu had long purple hair that was nicely brushed. It framed the side of her heart shaped face. To keep her bangs out of her eyes, she wore two bobby pins in her hair. She always tried to look her prettiest for all the boys at school.

"ANU!"

"All right, I'm coming nii-san!" Anu yelled from upstairs. She grabbed her bags and was about to head downstairs, but she lost her footing and soon started crashing down the stairs. When she stopped crashing, she landed on her face.

"Ow, ow, that hurts!" Anu rubbed her face as she got up, "Stupid stairs." Her brother, Ayuta Hitami, was already in the kitchen, making breakfast. When he saw Anu crashed down the stairs, he sighed and shook his head.

"As usual, my little sister is really clumsy," He sat a plate of eggs and toast on the table for Anu when she sat on the chair, "You really need get a hold of yourself."

"Well, sorry!" Anu yelled while stuffing her face with the butter toast and eggs. She even glared at her brother with her amber eyes, "I was in a hurry."

"At least be careful," he then looked at the clock, "Hurry up, or else you're late."

She looked at the clock her brother was pointing. Crap, she thought, I _am_ going to be late. She jugged the last of her orange juice in her glass and got up. "Alright, Ikudekimasu!" She rushed outside on the way to school. Suddenly, a black egg with a purple cross appeared next to her. A devil shugo chara with purple pigtails, black dress, and bat wings hatched out of her egg.

"Hurry, Anu. You're going to be late!" Rain warned her

"I know, Rain. I've been told that so many times!" Anu complained, "Moh…Why does this have to happen to me?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiyo Academy Middle school.

A girl with really long, jet black hair with dark brown eyes started passing by a group of girls. She ended up bumping into one of them.

"Hey, watch where you going!" The girl yelled. That girl turned out to be Saya Yamabuki. She glared at the jet black hair girl.

The jet black hair girl also gave Saya a glare. The only difference is that her glare is scarier than Saya's. As Saya looked deep into the girls eyes, she cringed.

"Phew, we made it," Anu panted, nearly falling to her knees.

"Anu, look!" pointed to the group of mean girls over there. Anu recognize one of them. That's Saya. She's the meanest girl in history.

"Go Anu," Rain pulled on to Anu's sleeves, "It looks like one of the girl there is being bullied. We need to stop them."

"But…" Anu stuttered. The truth is, she is scared of Saya Yamabuki. She can't even go near her.

However, it doesn't look like Anu needs to stop them. Saya and the other girls stepped back. "Ugh, let's get away from her. We don't want to mess with someone like her." They all left.

Anu looked closely at the jet black hair girl and recognized her, "Mai!" Anu went toward her.

"Hi Anu," Mai greeted to Anu.

"So it was you," Anu said excitedly, "They seemed to be scared of the glare of yours."

Mai laughed, "I guess, you should've seen their face." Suddenly, a white egg with a music note appeared next to Mai. Her shugo chara popped. She looked exactly like Mai, except without glasses and has sparkly blue eyes. She is also wearing a white blouse and dress with a hat on top of her head.

"Mai, you shouldn't glare at people like that," Muse scolded, "People are going to avoid you if you keep doing that.

"I know. Sorry that's a bad habit of mine," Mai sighed, "But that's her fault for losing her temper."

"It's okay Muse," Anu tried to calm Muse down, "Mai wasn't really trying to scare people anyway." Anu knew Mai since childhood. Everyone seemed to be scared of Mai when she tried to look at them. That's why she hardly made any friends. But Anu was the only one who knew that Mai is a really good person. That's why they are very close.

Suddenly, an orange egg with black stripes appeared next to Anu. A shugo chara with a tiger costume hatched out from the egg and gave out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Anu and Mai, nya," she then looked around, "Wait, Mai? Are we already at school, nya?!"

Anu and Mai both giggled. "Of course we are in school Poppy," Anu tickled Poppy under the chin, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Definetly, nya!"

Rain sighed, "Poppy, you are always such a sleeper."

"It can't be helped, nya!" Poppy growled, "I'm always tired in the morning, nya!"

Everyone laughed.

"Anu, let's go!" Mai headed to the classroom, "We need to get to class now."

"Hai," Anu agreed and headed to classroom with Mai.

Soon, our adventure have just began.


End file.
